Fearless - Part Two
by Cubbie And Chris
Summary: Our favourite Voltron Force couple returns in Fearless Part Two! With a newly-renovated castle, new gadgets and uniforms, kickass training and soon-to-be retrofitted robot Lions; Coran leaving for Earth; and a foreboding prophecy that the rest of the team is yet to discover, how will #KeithAndAllura manage all these changes? And there's the "Galaxy Victory Celebration" as well...


**Prologue**

It was the hour before their planet fell at the hands of the Galaxy Alliance's robot champion, Voltron. Her domain was in flames. His evil dominion was crumbling before their eyes.

She had long foreseen that this would be her fate, yet her efforts to forestall it had come to nothing. Her gods had forsaken her. Their only consolation was the promise that her essence would continue to live on, to wreak havoc, to corrupt the destinies of the accursed Voltron Force. Haggar let out a malevolent cackle.

She dipped her evil thread in the sands of time. _Ah, the blasted Arun Codex again!_ She had believed that all the empaths on Arus were eliminated. _Hired help can be so unreliable. Add an extra weave of chaos, in order to - as the cursed Terrans would say - "throw a spanner in the works."_

_They only need two young ones... let's add a third... a tainted child... make him believe it's his destiny too. Little do they know that the fate of this tainted boy with purple eyes lies in a different prophecy, from a wicked parallel version of the Arun Codex._

Haggar's lair of sorcery and witchcraft was now burning beyond recognition. She made sure everything was in place for the next generation to pick up where she left off. Her gods revealed her successor, and how galactic chaos would continue in the form of his occult experimental science.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

It was his last act in his official capacity as Royal Advisor. His transport to Earth was to leave in half an hour. He opened a secure channel for the holo-communicator.

"Cor! You old goat! I was about to call you."

"Ken, you old coot! After all these years, you're as charming as ever," chuckled Coran. "What is your ETA on Arus?"

"Tomorrow, around midday. I just have to secure something for my nephew," he said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I didn't see you at the holo-conference with the empaths at Jiaan's home yesterday. Were you there?" Coran asked.

"Yes, I was there. I was incognito, hiding in the back," he said matter-of-factly. "And I know what you're going to ask next. No, he doesn't know yet. I will tell Keith myself when I get there."

Coran merely nodded. "Did you get the file I asked?"

"Yes, I sent it as an encrypted dossier to your new office on Earth. It IS him, Cor. No doubt about it. Even back then, his anger was palpable; it became a burning obsession that devoured what little soul was left in him," he finished sadly.

"He hated both of you. Hell, he hated all three of us soon after that." Coran shook his head; it was a memory he was not keen to recall.

"Black Lion was not his to claim," Kensan said with stern voice.

"Unfortunately, neither was it Kenneth's," Coran closed his eyes. It was heartbreaking to dredge up the past.

"We did not know then it wasn't Kenneth's destiny." The pain in Kensan's eyes was unmistakeable.

"No, it was his son's," Coran said quietly.

"The Voltron Commander still doesn't know, right? You haven't said anything to Keith?" He shot Coran a worried look. They were all supposed to stick to the prophecy.

"No, I didn't show any indication to Keith whatsoever. The prophecy said it would be revealed to him in its own time. Not even the princess knows," reassured Coran with a wistful gaze.

"I hope you didn't give your future king a difficult time at the castle, did you Cor?" chuckled Ken.

"Maybe I did. I'd better get going Ken, I have a flight to catch," grinned Coran.

Kensan laughed out loud. "Forever the diplomat, I see."

"And you're Intel to the roots of your hair, still fishing for information," chuckled Coran. "Train the future Queen well, Lord Kensan Himura. She will need it."

"Thank you Lord Advisor. I shall do my very best." Lord Himura bowed respectfully.

Coran nodded and ended the call. He switched off the lights, shut the door to his office for the last time, and headed off to the waiting shuttle.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv


End file.
